Many situations require the transfer of data between one or more computers. One situation is the transfer of data between an office computer and a home computer (two computers that are not in proximity to each other). Another situation is the transfer of data between two computers that are proximate to each other but have no common connection. Currently there are several methods in use to transfer data between two or more computers. Each of these methods, some of which are described below, has disadvantages.
One method involves communication between the computers in a common network environment. Many times however, the transfer of data between computers is inhibited when the computers do not share a common network. For example, a network in a work environment may be restricted for security reasons, from communication with any devices outside the network.
Another way to transfer data between two computers involves the copying of data to a portable medium in a first computer, transferring the medium to a second computer and then copying the data from the medium to the second computer. This also requires creating or duplicating files to package the data in the proper file format within the medium.
Still another way to transfer data between two computers requires attaching the data in a first computer to an email, receiving the email in a second computer and extracting the data from the email attachment. This method also requires that both computers have email access. This can be a problem when the two computers do not have reliable access to email.